


Broken Wings

by DJMirnum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken, F/M, Gen, Violent, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: *looks left looks right* HiSorry I took so long.  Looks like I've managed a second part to this so I hope you enjoyed it





	1. Chapter 1

Doomfist was reading over some files in regard to the heroes of Overwatch. He needed to figure out how to take them out if they ever wanted to forge their way in the world with necessary violence. Doomfist could handle them all fairly well given his size and strength. But there was one that seemed to annoy him. The one who was there to make sure her comrades were healed up and ready for round two with him. The Angel of Overwatch, Angela Ziegler, code name Mercy. She was the key to bringing the team down. Without their angel to protect them, they would be helpless against Talon. He sent a message to their own healer, Moira O'Deorain. She answered roughy.  
"What is it now? I am working," she spat through the video chat.  
"Dr. O'Deorain, you are familiar with Dr. Ziegler, yes?"  
"What of that blonde trollop?"  
"How would you dispose of her?"  
The red headed scientist grinned viscously.  
"What anyone would do to an insect."  
Doomfist knew exactly what she meant. The following week, Overwatch received word that Talon attacked a subway station in New York City. Lots of civilians were injured so naturally, Mercy went to help tend to the wounded. Genji, Reinhardt, Mei, Tracer and Hanzo were also dispatched. Genji and Tracer would take on the front line while Hanzo kept to the shadows for sneak attacks. Reinhardt would provide shields and Mei would use ice to rebuild structures to prevent collasping. Everything was going well until they showed up.  
"Hola," snickered Sombra as she appeared next to Mei and somehow disabled her gun.  
"What?!"  
Before Sombra could do anything, an arrow landed too close to her head.  
"Tch, not worth it," she growled and then disappeared.  
Hanzo stepped forward to tend to Mei.  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
"Yes, thank you my dragon," she smiled sweetly.  
Soon more soldiers showed up and Genji and Tracer made quick work.  
"Come on! Show me whacha got," Tracer yelled out gleefully.  
Genji used his shurikens to take out the soldiers in front of him.  
"You fight a losing battle," he lamented.  
Reinhardt was protecting some civilians from a group of Talon agents.  
"Get moving! I will protect you," he cried out to the people behind him.  
Once they moved, Reinhardt dropped his shield and brought his hammer down.  
"No one escapes my judgement!"  
"Oi! Has anyone seen the Doc," asked Tracer on the comm.  
"She's with the medical team on the street," answered Mei.  
Sombra was hiding behind a wall smiling evilly with Doomfist nearby. Sombra had hacked their comm devices and were able to locate Mercy.  
"Keep them busy while I visit with the Doctor," said Doomfist ominously.

On the city street near the subway entrance, a makeshift medical center was set up to treat the seriously wounded. Mercy was leading the group of doctors and nurses.  
"We need a blood transfusion for these two here and more morphine for everyone!"  
Mercy never stopped for a moment the minuet she arrived to help tend the wounded. As she walked out of the medical tent for a bit of a breather, she felt danger approaching.  
"Hello Dr. Ziegler. I am here for a check up."  
Mercy's eyes went wide with fear.  
"You! You stay away from me!"  
Doomfist just kept walking toward her. Mercy didn't have her staff with her so she grabbed her pistol and aimed it at him.  
"Now Dr. Ziegler, do you really think that will have an effect on me," he sneered at her.  
Mercy never liked using her pistol but she was still a decent shot thanks to Jack Morrison's insistence however, her hands were shaking. She knew how formidable Doomfist was and didn't like having to face him alone.  
"This is Mercy! I need immediate backup at the medical tent right now," she screamed into her comm. She didn't get a response.  
"No one is coming to save you," he said simply.  
Mercy took one then two steps back before turning to run. Doomfist leapt up and landed in front of her. His landing knocked her down.  
"Stop! I will shoot you," she screamed while aiming her pistol at him.  
"Go ahead and try it."  
She did but Doomfist blocked the shot with his massive metal arm. He then used it to strike her across the face and forced her face down on the ground. He then placed his foot in the middle of her back between her wings. She struggled and thrashed about.  
"Get off me! Release me at once!"  
"Sombra, have her team hear this," said Doomfist to his comm.  
Meanwhile, Sombra and Genji were fighting each other.  
"Too slow for a ninja," she taunted and disappeared.  
Genji was growing frustrated with Sombra's dirty fighting style but he never voiced his frustration since that always egged her on. He scanned the area for a moment before throwing shurikens to his left. A squeal of pain let him know he hit his target. She reappeared just as Genji stuck a knife to her throat.  
"Enough games, Sombra," he growled.  
At that moment, she heard Doomfist in her comm; she smiled.  
"What are you so happy about," Genji growled.  
"Hold on there amigo. You'll want to hear this."  
A moment later, Genji heard a woman yelling. He knew who it was.  
"Angela? What have you done to her?!"  
"You better hurry up top before he does something drastic," she answered cryptically.  
Genji rushed to the medical tent to help Angela with whatever trouble she was in. What he saw next shattered him. Angela kept kicking her legs and tried using her arms to swat at his leg. She gasped for air as he increased the pressure on his foot.  
"Get your foot off of me! I cannot breathe!"  
Doomfist just merely looked at her and soon grabbed her wings and began to pull. From what Moira told him, it would be painful to remove them by force. So, he pulled hard but not enough to break them completely. He wanted her to feel the pain from them. Mercy cried out; she could feel the stress from where the wings and her back met. She felt the tearing, the ripping and it was slow; painfully slow. She happened to look up and see Genji and for a brief moment, she was relieved but it was short lived. Doomfist also saw Genji approaching and then he gave a final hard pull and all Genji heard next was the most awful, bloodcurdling scream he ever heard. Tears were in Mercy's eyes as the pain flowed through her body. Her healing nanobots would have immediately kicked in but without her wings, it didn't work. The pain was unbearable, excruciating and never seemed to go away. Doomfist had thrown the wings to the side. His face held no emotion as he looked down at the broken woman in front of him. He removed his foot from her back but she barely moved. She writhed and moaned in pain as well as sobbed. He turned his gaze back to Genji who just stood there not moving. If his face plate was removed, pure hatred would have been seen in his eyes. Genji was just about to move when a smoke screen flooded his vision. Doomfist used this to escape along with Sombra. By the time it cleared, all of the Talon agents had fled. Tracer, Reinhardt, Hanzo and Mei rushed to the street to try and help Mercy but were shocked by what they saw. Mei began to weep at the sight and would have fallen to her knees if Hanzo hadn't caught her. He and the others just looked on at the scene before them. Genji was cradling his fallen angel with broken, discarded wings to the side. In rage, he let out a scream, akin to a dragons roar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks left looks right* Hi
> 
> Sorry I took so long. Looks like I've managed a second part to this so I hope you enjoyed it

It was all a blur for Genji. Medical personnel rushed to aid Mercy but Genji wouldn't let them near. He could feel her heart still beating, but it wasn't a steady rhythm. He didn't realize anyone was in front of him till he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice.  
"Genji. Mercy needs help. Let the doctors do what they need to do."  
The voice belonged to his brother, Hanzo. Genji turned his gaze to Hanzo; part of him knew he was right but he just didn't want to let her go yet. Hanzo tried again.  
"You won't be abandoning her. You can stay right by her."  
Genji loosened his grip and Hanzo nodded to the medical team. They gently took Mercy to the tents as quick as they could. Hanzo helped his brother up and walked over to where Mercy was placed. The doctors and nurses tried their best to stabilize her and to get any internal damage assessed. The longer Genji looked at the scene before him, the more angry he got. At Sombra for keeping his attention, at Doomfist for doing this to her and at himself for not coming sooner. The ominous aura he was giving off was alarming to Hanzo.  
"Genji. You need to calm down. She's in good hands. The doctors will help her."  
"Calm down? If it were Mei in this situation would you be calm," Genji growled.  
Hanzo didn't answer; he had a point but he knew being this upset would do nothing but make things worse. And Hanzo hoped he would prevent that. A doctor approached them, looking a bit nervous before the two warriors.  
"We've done all we can to help her. She's in a lot of pain right now so we've sedated her. She's out of danger." The two men sighed in relief. "However, there has been extensive damage done to her nerves in her back where the wings were. We currently do not have the means to perform a delicate procedure. I recommend transporting her to a place that is capable of repairing damaged nerves."  
Hanzo and Genji thought for a moment. Then it seemed Hanzo had an idea.  
"We will take her to our base. Prepare her for transport and thank you for what you have done," stated Hanzo.

Hanzo took charge of the situation. Ordering a hovercraft to pick them up and take them to their base in Gibraltar and for Winston to have med bay ready for them to help Angela. And to get Zenyatta to meet them as well. Genji never left her side; constantly keeping a hold of her hand in his and whispering apologies to her and reassurances even though she was unconscious. No one was really up for chatting, all were concerned for Mercy and for Genji. Mei sat next to Hanzo, grabbing one of his hands for her own reassurance. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. For a brief moment, he imagined what he would feel if Mei was hurt as bad as Mercy was. He would probably feel just as angry and helpless as Genji. From what he knew of what Genji went through after he carried out his clan's wishes for his brother, he hoped Zenyatta would prevent Genji from slipping back into a vengeful person. When they finally landed in Gribaltar, everyone was there to greet them hoping to hear news of their comrade and strongest supporter of them all. The hatch opened and Lena walked out with Mei with tear streaked faces. Hanzo followed next with a solemn look to Winston and Zenyatta. They stepped forward to hear Hanzo's report. Winston's face went from shock to anger and then sadness. Zenyatta sensed that Genji would need extra guidance to help him cope with the events his student witnessed. Both Winston and Zenyatta entered the craft together; Zenyatta walked with Genji quietly and Winston helped Reinhardt carry Mercy on the stretcher. Ana stood next to Jack, both trying to keep it together. D.Va gasped as Lucio was shocked. Zarya tried to remain stoic, but it did crack for a moment. Pharra tried to keep her tears in but they fell anyway and Jessie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both Bastion and Orisa kept silent while Torbjorn bowed his head.

Once Mercy was out of sight, Jack spoke up.  
"Hanzo, I will need a debrief of the situation in my office."  
"Of course," he replied and followed Jack.  
Meanwhile, Genji and Zenyatta went to their quiet spot for meditation. The Omnic hoped his student wouldn't regress after this moment. He let things be silent for a moment longer before he would address the cyborg. Genji tried to steady his breathing to meditate and calm down. Even through his face plate, he closed his eyes to try to focus. But all he saw was the image of Mercy crying out for help, seeing that monster rip her wings off like a cruel child pulling wings off a grasshopper. Hearing Angela scream in pain and holding her in his arms; his broken angel. The anger he felt at those responsible, including himself, began to rise again and this time, Zenyatta finally spoke up.  
"Genji, I know you are angry. And you have every right to be. You wish to act against those who hurt our friend. We have to think rationally on this. Jumping in blindly will only make things worse. We all want to avenge her, but a plan of action is to be thought out."  
"You did not see what I saw," growled Genji. "I didn't act when I should have. I just stood there and let him do this to her. It might as well have been me who ripped her wings off."  
"There is no need to blame yourself, my pupil," replied Zenaytta while placing a hand on his students shoulder. "No one blames you for anything. Most certainly not Mercy. She will need you to be strong. To keep your mind clear for what comes next."  
Genji removed his face plate, to give himself a chance to breathe properly. His scared face looked at his Master, hoping his teacher could see the pain in his eyes.  
"I don't want to let her down again," Genji said softly.  
"You won't."  
Suddenly, Athena spoke over the loudspeakers.  
"Attention all agents. Please report to meeting room three."  
"Come, let us hear what Jack has to say," said Zenaytta.  
Genji placed his face plate back and followed his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more? I don't know depends on the reception for this part. Hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
